


Hydrokinesis

by aschente (kadotoriku)



Series: The Power of the Twelve Forces [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Short One Shot, Superpowers, Water, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/aschente
Summary: Junmyeon has the power to manipulate water.
Series: The Power of the Twelve Forces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727737
Kudos: 10





	Hydrokinesis

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to nflying, because your comment really motivated me to write this!
> 
> Junmyeon's powers are based on some headcanons I had when I was a Percy Jackson fan, hahah. He can manipulate other liquids like mud, milk, and blood. Water won't heal his wounds like it heals Percy, but Hydrokinesis is still a terrifying ability if you think about it (blood-bending!!). I'm a bit of a nerd, you see, so there's also some science-y stuff mentioned here, but nothing too much for the average braincell HAHAH
> 
> With that, please enjoy reading and leave a review on your way out!

Sitting in lotus position on the edge of his bed, Junmyeon holds his hands in front of him with his palms facing outward. _I can do this. Concentrate_.

He fixates his gaze on the binder sitting innocently on the desk across the room. A binder that’s been filled with his recently completed homework and reviewers. Weeks of hard work and effort all compiled into one portfolio. It’s an extreme risk to practice on it, but he can _not_ fail. He will _not_ fail.

 _I won’t fail_ , he tells himself. He swallows his fear, straightening his back and steadying his shaking hands. His heart races with loud and fast-paced beats. _I’ll never be able to master my powers if I can’t control them under stress_.

If he gets his work wet, he has to absorb the water. If he fails to do _that_ too, well, he’ll have to suffer with the consequences of his failure and rewrite _everything_.

People tend to tell him he’s a harsh perfectionist.

Junmyeon would be lying if he says he isn’t.

In a few minutes, he’ll be called for dinner. The challenge is to get the binder to him _without_ getting distracted. He grits his teeth and takes a deep breath to clear his head.

His power over water gives him the ability to conjure it at will _and_ get rid of it. He can create water so long as there’s air, air with Hydrogen and Oxygen atoms he can bind. Two of the first, one of the last.

H2O. Perhaps the most well-known chemical formula there is.

What he’s about to do is a test of willpower. Can he maintain a protective barrier around something _while_ keeping the inside hollow? Can he surround something with water _and_ keep it dry? He's already asked his question, done his research (as much as he could, anyway, about powers that aren’t supposed to be _real_ ), made his hypotheses...

The next step is to experiment.

Pushing his will outwards, he directs it all to the faraway binder. _Gently lift it up_ , he commands his powers, _do_ not _get it wet. Form a sphere around it_. It obeys, albeit far too slow for his liking.

Small droplets of water begin to appear from underneath the portfolio. It lifts the papers off, building up with more and more liquid until Junmyeon can only see a very distorted image of the binder. The sphere rotates, constantly moving to maintain its shape and form. It’s transparent and _clean_ , as if it’s freshly harvested rain water from a river.

It’s not the most perfect of balls, but it gets the job done. He pulls his hands towards his chest, directing it towards him.

 _Come here_.

It does.

The only sounds he can hear are his frantic heartbeats and the sloshing of the water. Not a single stray drop falls and not a single stain appears on his floors. Junmyeon’s body is completely tense, solely concentrated on his task.

Closer.

Closer.

Cl—

“— _Junmyeon-ah! Let’s eat_. _It’s_ _chicken tonight!_ ”

He flinches in surprise, recoiling at the sound of knocking on his locked door. The connection between him and the water breaks, making both the liquid and the binder drop onto the floor in front of him with a resounding _bang!_ and _splash!_ Junmyeon stares numbly at the wet patch on his flooring, the feeling of frustration bubbling up inside him.

Why can’t he do it? Why can’t he maintain control over some stupid—

“ _Hey, are you alright? I heard something fall_...”

“I—” Junmyeon belatedly stammers, realizing that his _brother_ is outside and waiting for his reply. “I just spilled some water, hyung! I’ll be there in five minutes!”

“ _You sure? I can help you clean up_ —”

“No, thank you!” he says quickly.

“ _Alright, but don’t take too long! We won’t start without you._ ” There’s a pause before Dongkyu adds, “ _And don’t be too hard on yourself. You’ll ace those projects_ and _exams of yours! You don’t need to be number one_ all _the time._ ”

Junmyeon bites back the urge to yell or hit something. “Thank you...” he mutters softly instead, and he hears his brother’s footsteps fade.

_They don’t know._

Time and time again, he’s reminded of the fact that he’s hiding a _big_ , a _huge_ secret from his loved ones. Junmyeon gets up from his bed, crouching down near the puddle of water and picking up the soaking wet binder. The plastic cover took the brunt of the damage, but one quick flip through its contents showed how far the water managed to ruin it.

He clenches his hands into fists, gripping the portfolio like a lifeline.

A crushing weight tugs on his chest and he can hear the thumping and falling of the sphere in his head repeating over and over and _over_ —

_They deserve to know._

Pressing one hand onto the wet patch on the floor, he forcefully presses against the hardwood. The water responds by zooming towards his hand, as if being absorbed by his skin. It gradually disappears into the air, turning into vapor and turning invisible to the naked eye.

His mind then brings up images of glowing red eyes, of human experimentation, of all the fictional things he’s read about what happens to people with powers and their families.

Junmyeon shakes his head, staring at his bedroom door.

 _They don’t have to know_.


End file.
